The present invention relates to the field of aligning optical components, notably optical coupling elements, to optical waveguides.
Alignment errors lead to loss of optical signal and should there be avoided, or at least limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,521 describes an alignment device for the coupling of light between optical devices. It comprises a cavity etched inside the substrate in order to position an optical component.
Such an arrangement implies high sensitivity to the thickness of the etched cavity and the component fabrication process is made costly and complex due to this context.